itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrik Stark
Appearance Rodrik Stark is 6’2” tall with wide shoulders and a stocky muscular build. He has average looks with a strong square jaw and the traditional brown hair and grey eyes of house Stark. He usually has a grim and stern look on his face and keeps a short beard. History Rodrik Stark was the second born son and second child overall of what eventually became eight children of Lord Paramount Cregan Stark and his wife Rhea Stark neeRoyce. His older brother Beron seemed to be kind and lighthearted and born to hold a sword and was his father’s favorite child, Rodrik was more like his father who was calculating, serious, and ruthless. While not a naturally talented swordsman like his older brother Rodrik worked as hard at it as he did at his other studies, eventually becoming proficient with swords. As he grew older he found out he had a gift forLeadership, accompanying his father everywhere and learning how to be a leader. As part of his studies he developed skills for engineering and building scale models of castles, siege engines and camps. He also developed a talent for navigation. As he grew older while he loved his family he was not as close with his other, younger siblings as he was with his older brother Beron, the two being best friends. When Rodrik was 12 in 364AC The War of the Seven Banners broke out. His father and Uncle Brandon took Northmen to fight with the King while Beron and Rodrik stayed home on account of their age. However two years later in 366AC when Rodrik was 14 and his brother Beron was 18 the King as well as their father and uncle were besieged after the second battle for redstone. When forces were amassed for a Sixth landing to relieve the siege. Beron took Northern reinforcements to participate and Rodrik went along as his brother’s squire. Rodrik befriended a boy around his age on the boat ride to the landing, a young Urrigon Greyjoy and they fought together during the Sixth Landing, and they went their separate ways after. During the year and a half of war to follow the heir to the North, Rodrik’s gallant brother Beron, took a crossbow bolt to the throat and died in Rodrik’s arms. Rodrik fought with a fury after his brother’s death and killed several men in the skirmishes to follow and proved his leadership alongside the Northern contigent of men. His father Cregan didn't survive the war unscathed, crippling his leg after his horse was killed under him and fell on it, shattering bones in the process that never healed properly. After the war Rodrik took many of his father’s duties upon himself and they shared a closeness that they never had when Rodrik was younger though at the price of Rodrik always being dutiful but distant to the rest of his siblings. Tragedy kept hand in hand with house Stark and Rodrik in the years after the war, with his next oldest brother Brandon dying of sickness in 371AC, followed by his father in 375AC not even a year his brother Rickon left Winterfell with their Uncle Brandon following a quarrel with his father. Rodrik always blamed his brother for breaking their father’s heart and while he never openly denounced his brother their relationship was stormy at best afterwards. The year 378AC brought tragedy and joy to Rodrik. Firstly his brother Artos was lost at sea after taking ship with his Manderly cousin. His mother died shortly afterwards, bearing the loss of a third child after losing two and her husband proving too much to bear. Later that year he met Alysanne Flint, a daughter of a Flint of the mountain clans and married her for love. Sadly not even a year later she died delivering a stillborn child. Rodrik buried his beloved wife and kept his grief hidden beneath a Stark stoicism. Recent Activity Timeline * 348 AC His older brother Beron is born to his father Lord Cregan Stark and his mother Lady Rhea Starknee Royce. * 352 AC Rodrik is born. * 355 AC His brother Brandon is born. * 359 AC His brother Rickard is born. * 360 AC His brother and sister, The twins Artos and Arta are born. * 361 AC His brother Jon is born. * 363 AC His sister Berena is born. * 364 AC War of the Seven Banners breaks out. Father and Uncle Brandon leave to fight with the King with Northern contingent. * 365 AC Father and Uncle are besieged along with the King after the second battle for Redstone. * 366 AC His brother Beron leads the Northern contingent of reinforcements in the Sixth landing to relieve the siege. Rodrik serves as his brother’s squire. * 368 AC In separate skirmishes his brother is killed and his father is crippled. Rodrik proves himself leading men of the Northern contingent. War ends. * 371 AC Brother Brandon dies of sickness. * 374 AC His brother Rickard leaves Winterfell following quarrel with his father. Uncle Brandon goes with him. * 375 AC His Father dies * 378 AC His brother Artos is lost at sea. Mother dies. He meets and marries Alysanne Flint * 379 AC His wife Alysanne dies giving birth to stillborn child Family * Lord Cregan Stark (father, d.375 AC) * Lady Rhea Royce (mother, d.378 AC) * Beron Stark (brother, d.368 AC) * Brandon Stark (brother d.371 AC) * Rickard Stark (brother b. 359 AC) * Artos Stark (brother, d.378 AC) * Arta Stark (sister, b. 360 AC) * Jon Stark (brother, b. 361) * Berena Stark (sister, b.363) NPCs * Maester Edric, maester. Gift: Administrator * Theon Flint, friend/former brother in law. Gift: Martially Adept * Donnor Wull, friend. Gift: Leadership * Rickon Cassel, friend. Gift: Strong * Cregan Cassel, friend. Gift: Martially Adept * Jory Dustin, friend. Gift: Leadership Category:House Stark Category:Northerner